


Tales Retold

by gnarf



Series: Game of Drarry 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparating (Harry Potter), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Lockets, M/M, Runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Harry finds a special locket in Luna's antique shop, but he's not quite prepared for what it does. How could he?And if apparating always brings either him to Malfoy, or Malfoy to Harry (even if he's in his shower) it's strange, but nothing to worry about.





	Tales Retold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your help wit the beta Chris/keyflight790 😍
> 
> This is my last entry for drarropoly 2018 and I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> As you can see, I used my get out of detention card for this one... 😄
> 
> This was so much fun! Thank you spooky! 💜 
> 
> CARD: ENCHANTED CHEST OF TREASURES (EC2)  
> Prompt based on roll - writer's choice of word count under 699  
> Your roll for an EC Prompt: 3  
> Harry finds a special locket in an old wizard antique shop, but he's not quite prepared for what it does to him.

Harry stopped at the door and looked at the open sign of Tales Retold before he took a deep breath and entered the small shop in Diagon Alley.

 

He had no idea why Luna had asked him for help with her new store, especially when Ron stood right next to him who had way more experience with antique wizard stuff and their meanings. 

 

But no, Luna was absolutely clear. It had to be him who helped her set everything for the opening day. Something about a fresh, new way to look at things others take for granted. 

 

Now he was there, in middle of so many boxes he didn't even start to count. He had no idea where they should place all of that stuff to begin with. It didn't look as if there was enough space for all of it. 

 

He successfully navigated around the boxes and found Luna in her small back room where she stirred a cup of tea, seemingly only waiting for him to arrive. 

 

“Harry! I didn’t hear you! What do you think?” 

 

“Think about what, Luna?” he said as he sat down on the other empty chair. 

 

Pushing the cup into his hand, Luna waved her arms towards the shop room and grinned. “The boxes! I know they look like a lot of stuff, but I'm so excited to see what's in them!”

 

“You don't even know what's inside the boxes?” Harry asked before taking a careful sip of the tea. Realising it was only peppermint, he relaxed a bit. 

 

“Of course I know, silly. But I don't know which box has the stuff I'm looking for. It'll be exciting!” 

 

“Sure. Well, where do we start?” 

 

“Just start open boxes, and hand me things so I can put them away. Always pick whichever box you think is the one most appealing to you then. That's important!”

 

“Uhm—”

 

“Exciting! I know!” 

 

* * *

 

Six hours later, Harry was tired but the boxes were unpacked and most of the stuff had found its place on one of the shelves. 

 

The last box had been heavy for its size, and when Harry had opened it,  Luna had squealed excitedly, nearly falling off of the small ladder she was standing on. 

 

It contained all sorts of jewelry and stones  shining in every colour of the rainbow and Luna quickly navigated him directly to her counter with it. Carefully emptying the whole thing, he stepped back to let Luna sort through it. 

 

Harry went back to the small room and set up another pot of water while waiting for Luna to be done. Even if he hadn't thought it possible,this day really was fun. Some of her collected pieces were suspicious enough that Harry had strictly refused to touch them. Others had made him laugh so hard he had trouble breathing, like that huge dick-shaped wooden object in a pot Luna had sweared on being an old magical plant even after Ginny had stopped by and said that it clearly was a dildo someone had shoved into a pot. 

 

When Luna joined him with a grin, he shoved her cup of tea towards her and leaned back with a heavy sigh. “Everything ready for the big day?” 

 

“As ready as can be. Thanks for your help Harry!” 

 

“Don't mention it. Maybe I'll buy that big wooden dildo out there tomorrow. What do you think, would it fit best in the kitchen, or my living room?” Harry asked, grinning. 

 

Luna's eyes twinkled mischievously as she took a sip of her tea. “In your arse if you don't stop getting on my nerves with it. It's a plant. End of discussion.” 

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

“Are you lot going to the Leaky tonight?”

 

“I promised Ron I'd be there, so yes. Why? Want to join us?”

 

“No, I have to go to bed early. But you should go if you want to be on time.”

 

“Yeah, you're probably right. Send your Patronus if you need help tomorrow morning, yes? And let me know who bought the potted dildo!”

 

Harry laughed and jumped up to flee the room before the stinging hex Luna sent his way could hit him. On the way to the door an object caught his attention and he stopped dead in his tracks to look at it. 

 

It was a small locket hanging from a silver necklace, tiny green and silver stones gracing the top in the shape of a diamond. When he opened it he could see colourful shadows moving slowly from one side to the other, but it didn't feel like it was a piece of dark magic. More like hope blooming in his chest, spreading, and tingling through his whole body. 

 

“Do you like it?” 

 

Luna's voice made him snap to reality. Turning around he found her watching him curiously while the locket still dangled from his fingers. 

 

“Yeah, it feels—good, warm. Does that make sense? It's only jewellery.”

 

“Nothing ever is only one thing, Harry. That's a rune on top of it, Ingwaz. It won't harm you. If you like it you can keep it. It's a gift, for helping me today.”

 

“I can pay for it—”

 

“Oh no. You won't pay me for that one. Take it, wear it. Maybe it’ll bring you some luck. Now go, you're already late,” Luna smiled. 

 

“Thank you! Bye Luna!” 

 

“Bye Harry!” 

 

When Harry hurried out of the small shop, he pulled the necklace over his head, hiding it under his shirt. He really liked it. 

 

* * *

 

Harry left the Leaky with a grin on his face. Ron had brought news that Hermione was pregnant with their second child so they all had celebrated the good news over a few too many pints. 

 

After Tom made them chug down a sobering potion before they left, Harry wasn't that keen to go home anymore. Instead, he decided to take a short walk before Apparating back home, enjoying the warm night while watching the tourists wander from pub to pub. 

 

Half an hour later he ducked into a dark alley and concentrated on his small house in Ottery St. Catchpole to go back home.

 

But when he opened his eyes he found himself in a room he didn't know, filled with people he hadn't seen in years. 

 

“Potter? How the fuck did you get in here?” 

 

Blinking a few times, he turned to look straight into Draco Malfoy's angry face. “What the—? This wasn't where I wanted to go!”

 

“Well I better hope not! How the fuck did you Apparate through my wards?” 

 

“I have no idea. I wanted to go home.”

 

“This isn't your home! Wait, are you drunk?” 

 

“No! I took a sobering potion and went for a walk! What the—? Where is the door, I'll try again.” This couldn't be true, why was he in Malfoy's house? He had never been there, it's totally illogical for him to turn up there. 

 

He hadn't seen Malfoy in over three years, if one doesn't count in the small nods at the Ministry's winter galas.

 

He still looked like the angry child he once was right now, even if he might have grown into his sharp features. 

 

Looking at the other Slytherins, Harry couldn't help but gawk at them. They all wore muggle shirts and joggers while sipping on bottled beers. All of them looked just as shocked about his sudden appearance as he was. 

 

“You will do no such thing, Potts! It's Draco's birthday tomorrow, we're celebrating! You have to at least drink a beer with us!” 

 

“Pansy, no!” Malfoy's voice came from behind him. 

 

“Pansy, yes!” Parkinson grinned. “Sit down Potts! We were just speaking about the good old times at Hogwarts when you crashed the party.”

 

“I didn't crash—” Harry started the same time Draco cried out a loud “No!” which made Harry turn back to him. 

 

“Potter, follow me. I'll show you the door.”

 

When Harry followed Malfoy out of the room he could hear Pansy's laugh followed by a “Say his name three times and he'll appear, I swear”. 

 

“Were you talking about me?” Harry asked to Malfoy's back. 

 

“No. Here's the door. Leave. Always nice to see you, but next time use the door like a normal person.” 

 

Stepping out of the door, Harry turned around to shoot him an answer but the door slammed shut in his face. Huffing, he turned on the spot, this time landing in front of his own house. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning Harry still was confused about last night's event. 

 

Malfoy's face had followed him through his dreams, waking him up a few times, every time making him more and more confused about it. 

 

There was no logical explanation at how he had ended up there. Neither was there an explanation why Parkinson had invited him to stay and drink a beer. 

 

Maybe Luna had an idea what happened, as she was the specialist for strange theories. At least he'd see her in an hour at her shop. He really wanted so see how things were going. 

 

Jumping in the shower, he quickly soaped himself up while cackling at the thought of Luna's huge potted dildo when a loud BANG in his bathroom made him jump and slip. 

 

Cursing he grabbed for his shower curtain to not fall over and pulled it open to look what had happened. 

 

“What the—!?!”

 

Malfoy stood in the middle of his bathroom, taking in his surroundings with a shocked expression, until his eyes found Harry in his shower. A deep red coloured Malfoy’s cheeks as his eyes snapped from Harry's shower curtain to his face. “This is not where I wanted to go!” 

 

Harry was speechless. Malfoy was in his bathroom, while he was taking a shower. He was naked, with a visibly shocked Malfoy in his bathroom! 

 

“Uhm, happy birthday.” Harry stuttered out before his brain caught up with him. He wanted to drown himself in his shower right then and there. “Give me my towel, I'll show you the door.”

 

Malfoy's face turned even redder as he picked the towel from the floor and handed it towards Harry without looking at him. 

 

Thirty seconds later Harry had showed him out and Malfoy was gone. 

 

Stepping back in the shower, Harry washed off the soap while still considering drowning himself. Deciding it wasn't worth it, he quickly dressed and used the Floo to Diagon Alley. 

 

* * *

 

“And you're sure neither of you has been at the others place before?” 

 

“I already told you that, Luna! I haven't seen him in ages!” 

 

They had closed the shop for the night and were now sitting in the small room in the back, each of them cradling a cup of tea while discussing what had happened. 

 

“Yeah, but have you considered dream travelling and stuff like that?”

 

“Dream—? I'm sure I wasn't at Malfoy's place in my dreams epithet, Luna.” Harry sighed. He knew it was absolutely useless to discuss this with Luna. 

 

“Well then I have no idea. We could ask Lavender if some stars are in a strange constellation, confusing Apparation.”

 

“Yeah, maybe that's it. Thanks, Luna.”

 

“Anytime Harry.”

 

* * *

 

When Harry got home later that night he dropped dead on his bed. He still had no idea why all of that had happened, or how. 

 

The thought of Malfoy's flushed face that morning made him squirm. Nothing of it made sense to him. 

 

Maybe after tonight, all of this had an end. It was the weekend after all. 

 

* * *

 

Sunday morning arrived and nobody had appeared in his house uninvited. Harry didn't even spare a thought on his last embarrassing meeting with Malfoy. Next time they'd see each other was the winter gala. Enough months to forget what had happened. 

 

Crawling out of his bed, he stretched and made his way towards the kitchen for a lazy breakfast. Ron and Hermione had invited him for dinner, so he had til then to do nothing. Maybe he'd find it in himself to read a book later but he already knew he'd probably end up in front of the TV instead. 

 

After throwing the bacon in the pan he turned the wireless on full volume and danced around his kitchen to collect his plate and make some toast. When his favourite part of the song blasted through his kitchen he sang along, using the spoon for his cooked egg as a microphone. 

 

These were his favourite days; he could sleep in and be silly without anyone judging him. Harry never thought that quitting his Auror training would increase his well-being so much, while being with the Aurors he'd already have stressed about tomorrow, but nowadays it was different. 

 

When he swirled around to throw the toast on his plate he spotted a figure leaning against his door frame. 

 

Stopping in his tracks, he shoved his glasses back on his nose and nearly fainted. 

 

In his door frame stood no one else than Malfoy, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“Impressive, Potter. Especially that you  _ nearly _ hit that high note at the end. Why is it that you're always in a more or less naked state when I arrive here?”

 

Harry looked down on himself. He had somehow forgotten about the fact that he only wore boxers and socks at the moment. Deciding the damage was already done, Harry only shrugged. 

 

“It's my house. Breakfast?” 

 

“I'm not that hungry, thanks. Maybe next time,” Malfoy said, still grinning.

 

“Good, more for me. You know where the door is? See you around, Draco!”

 

“It seems like it. Bye Potter.”

 

Harry was sure they had reached their peak of embarrassment after only three meetings now. He didn't know what else could be worse than their last two meetings and right now, he couldn't care less. Balancing his bacon onto his plate, he turned off the wireless and shuffled towards his living room to eat his breakfast in front of his telly. 

 

* * *

 

“And he just turns up somewhere near you? Or the other way around?” 

 

“Yep. Out of nowhere, boom, Malfoy. Not normal if you'd ask me. And this morning I wasn't even bugged out about it. I just accepted it as my fate.”

 

“We shouldn't tell ‘Mione. She'd freak out, that's not good for her at the moment. When did it start?”

 

“After I helped Luna at her shop. Think it was something there?” 

 

“Likely. But everything went through Ministry controls so at least it should wear off after some time.”

 

“Let's hope it does, I'm not keen to see Malfoy starkers, ta.”

 

“Liar, you already were after his bony butt back in Hogwarts.”

 

Harry threw a leftover chip in Ron's face as he laughed. 

 

Ron was absolutely right. They shouldn't tell Hermione, only if absolutely necessary. And probably not even then. 

 

So far Malfoy hadn't shown up at their home so, if they were lucky, Hermione wouldn't find out. If they weren't, Harry hoped that Malfoy would only turn up when Hermione had retired for the night which would probably happen within the next thirty minutes. 

 

Deciding he wouldn't even try to find a retort for Ron's last comment, he picked up his plate and carried it into the kitchen to help Hermione with the dishes. 

 

* * *

 

Harry wasn't sure about the scene playing in front of him. He only wanted to Apparate to the grocery store to pick up some milk and other necessaries but ended up, once again, next to Malfoy. 

 

What really confused him was Malfoy's current position, looking like a human pretzel, wearing leggings and a tank top.

 

Before he could say something about it, Malfoy opened one of his eyes and glanced at him. “If you want breakfast you have to wait till I'm done here.”

 

“What the fuck are you supposed to represent right now?”

 

“Shut up and take a seat. I'll be done in a few.”

 

Harry watched fascinated as Malfoy unknotted himself just to swap over into another position that presented his butt to the entire manhood on planet earth. 

 

He wasn't sure if Malfoy had meant his offer of breakfast, but if he did as told, Harry would surely find out. 

 

And if there was no breakfast he could at least enjoy the view for another few minutes. He could only win here, even if he surely wouldn't tell Ron about this meeting. 

 

* * *

 

By Friday evening they had eaten no less than three meals together. At least Harry was always dressed now when Malfoy arrived at his home. And Draco wore real clothes. 

 

The view of him in leggings was something Harry was sure he wouldn't forget for a long time. It was even worse than seeing him in Quidditch gear. 

 

Friday evening, he left George's shop after helping him out for the day and Apparated back home, already expecting to land everywhere else than his chosen destination. 

 

But nothing could have prepared him for the place he ended up at. 

 

Instead of standing somewhere in Draco's house he had landed straight in his lap, right in front of Draco's parents who seemingly had dinner together. 

 

“Uhm.”

 

“Mum, Dad, you already know Harry.”

 

Harry watched with growing horror as the Malfoys face turned first white, then a nasty shade of red while he proceeded to stay in Draco's lap, unable to move. 

 

He was sure he was about to be on the receiving end of an Avada Kedavra by Lucius when Draco spoke up again. 

 

“Harry, my parents. Now that the formalities are done, do you want to eat with us, love?”

 

Love? What exactly was happening here? “Uhm.”

 

“I'll take that as yes. Move to the chair next to me, Chip will fetch you a plate. Wine?” 

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Harry had never suffered through a more awkward dinner his entire life. He wasn't sure what was the the worst. Lucius face that had turned to the shade of a foul tomato, Narcissa's poisonous looks towards him, or Draco seemingly not realising how bad everything really was while he happily chatted on. 

 

When it was finally time to leave, Harry couldn't hurry fast enough out of the Manor, only stopping as he reached the front gate where he waited for Malfoy who arrived seconds later nearly toppling over from laughter. 

 

“That was brilliant. Did you see their faces?” 

 

“What exactly was that all about, Draco? I thought your father was about to kill me!” 

 

“We had a minor disagreement only seconds before you arrived. You saved me tonight.”

 

“What minor disagreement? What the fuck is going on here?” 

 

“My parents had tried to bribe me into marrying the Greengrass girl again and I told them I was already seeing someone. Seconds later you show up in my lap. That was some brilliant timing you had here!” Draco laughed.

 

“You're unbelievable, really. Your parents now think we're dating! Next time warn me,” Harry huffed. 

 

“Could be worse, could have been Blaise. Him they would have killed for sure.”

 

“Thanks for dinner you prat,” Harry rolled his eyes. “I'm off to bed now, and I won't get out of there till Monday morning. No way I can sleep enough to recover from this evening.”

 

“Don't be dramatic, that's my profession.”

 

Turning on his spot, Harry apparated straight to his bathroom where he took a quick shower and went straight to bed afterwards. 

 

* * *

 

Saturday night rolled in and Harry stayed true to his word. He hadn't left his bed unless absolutely necessary. Instead, he had buried himself in a book and was about to finish it. 

 

A storm was rumbling outside and every now and then a lightning struck through the air. He loved nights like this, when heavy raindrops fell to the ground and the storm cleared the air surrounding them. It felt peaceful to him, the small orb of light he had spelled to hover over him made the atmosphere cozy and warm. 

 

He could stay like this for days if given the chance. 

 

But fate had other plans for him. 

 

After one particular loud thunderclap outside, a bang made him jump. 

 

Draco sodding Malfoy had appeared next to him, dripping wet, his whole body shaking while he squinted to see where he had landed this time. 

 

Throwing his hand over his eyes he turned his back to Harry and coughed. “Please tell me you're alone and I haven't crashed into a romantic night.”

 

“Wha—? Of course I'm alone. You—why are you so wet?”

 

“Thank Salazar.” Draco turned around and looked at him with a furrowed brow, “Do you always create a romantic atmosphere while being alone in your bed, or were you waiting for me?”

 

“It's not romantic, it's relaxing. Why are you wet?” 

 

“I was in Muggle London with Pansy and the others but I needed to go home, the weather there isn't better. I can't stand thunderstorms. Long story short, I forgot to bring my umbrella.”

 

The sky outside lit up and Harry watched as Draco jumped, startled from the noise of the rolling thunder that followed. 

 

“You really don't like this weather.”

 

“No shit, that's what I said, you—”

 

Harry shot a drying charm at Draco before he scooted over to make some space for him. “Hop in, take your shoes off first.”

 

“You can't be—”

 

“According to you and your parents, we're dating. Scared to share a bed with your  _ boyfriend,  _ Draco?” 

 

Draco looked as if Harry had threatened his crup, but as soon as the next lightning shot through the sky he jumped in and pulled the blanket over his head. 

 

“One word, Potter…” the muffled voice of Draco chipped out from underneath the blanket. 

 

“Oh I wouldn't dare, my darling. Sleep well.”

 

Harry grinned to himself as he flipped the page of his book while Draco noticeably relaxed. 

 

An hour later Harry closed his book and looked at the snoring mess next to him. He had no idea how they came from ‘get the fuck out of my house’ to ‘jump in, my bed is safe and cozy’ within that short time. But he surely wouldn't complain about it. 

 

Draco was—what exactly, Harry couldn't tell. But he knew that his heart swelled and he felt like bursting into a million pieces as he watched him sleep, and that it felt good to have him there. 

 

When Draco moved in his sleep and threw an arm around Harry to snuggle closer into his side, Harry smiled and put his book away. 

 

Vanishing the light above him he pulled Draco into his arms and closed his eyes. Burying his nose in Draco's hair he realised that this was even better than doing nothing all day long. 

 

Maybe being Draco's boyfriend wasn't the worst idea after all. They had to figure that out in the morning. 

 

Pressing a soft kiss on Draco's head, Harry fell asleep within seconds, not noticing how the locket on his chest went hot before it was gone, leaving back only the warm feeling he felt as he put it on the first time. The warm feeling of falling in love with Draco Malfoy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
